POKEMON MYSTERY DUNGEON CONNECTING WORLDS
by Bulbasaur816
Summary: well here's the sequel to team unity also the oc submission sheet is on chapter 3 one more thing those who had OC's are allowed to have them updated so they can learn stronger moves and their signature moves are allowed be powered up
1. Chapter 1

**POKEMON MYSTERY DUNGEON**

_**CONNECTING WORLDS**_

HELLO EVERYBODY I'M BACK WITH THE SEQUEL NOW WE LEFT OFF WITH WHAT WAS APARENTLY CHARLES' POKEMON IN A CAVE LOOKING FOR HIM SO WHAT NEW TROUBLES WILL ARISE AND WHO IS THAT MYSTERIOUS PIKACHU DON'T WORRY YOU'LL FIND OUT.

Charles: hello everybody the previous fan fiction got a few hits amazing well here's the sequel.

In a rather empty guild stood a chimchar and bulbasaur. "Well Charles!" the chimchar shouted "We finally managed to get our guild started"

"Yeah finally" said Charles "this took forever! Right Ryan" Ryan nodded (I put their names for anyone who hasn't read the first story I made) "Well let's get some rest of the day" Charles said Ryan nodded as they headed to a nearby inn.

"Goodnight" said Ryan

"Yeah goodnight" responded Charles

THE NEXT DAY

Ryan and Charles were back at the guild for the grand opening there were several Pokémon waiting to join the guild so much that the staff (AKA the other members of team unity (Ryan and Charles' team)) "Damn that's a lot of Pokémon" said Charles. After choosing all the applicants they introduced each other and got to work.

At the mission boards there were a few Pokémon talking and looking for missions by the bounty list were two Bisharp. "So Violet how about this one" one of them choose a paper with a rather fierce looking nasal that had a mask to block out its face. And on the rescue board for escorting and rescue missions were a dewot and a eevee

"Oh hey Dew Strider" greeted the eevee who was obviously a girl based on her voice

"Oh hey Star" Dew Strider responded "So what you doing?" she asked

"Oh just doing a mission" Star responded after picking out a mission "This mission seems simple just need to get a few Oran berries from oasis of healing"

"Oh cool see you later star!" responded Dew Strider

MEANWHILE OUTSIDE

A rather hasty peliper was flying towards the guild and landed in front of it "Mail for team Unity" it shouted. The heavy doors opened and Charles, Ryan, and N walked out

"Really who's it from?" asked Ryan

"Let's see" said Charles as he opened the letter it was from team Masters "it reads 'dear team Unity we team Masters Challenge you to a duel on the peak on Silver Mountain' hmmm well this seems interesting enough let's go!" Charles said Ryan and N nodded in agreement and ran to Silver Mountain.

When they finally got to the entrance they looked up and saw that the peak was covered in snow (anyone who played the second generation Pokémon games know what this is referencing.) "Hmmm hey Charles remember the first time you two battled during the tournament"

"Of course I do!" responded "I doubt that anyone has forgotten that"

FLASH BACK

Charles and a Pikachu were battling the pillars had huge holes in them there were craters everywhere "damn this guy is tough!" said Charles.

"Damn this guy is just as strong as Charles is" said Ryan "If this goes on they're going to destroy the entire arena."

Charles fired and energy ball but the Pikachu used thunder punch to dissipate it then attempted to use thunder punch on Charles but his fist was caught by a vine whip and Charles picked him up and threw him into a wall however the Pikachu flipped and jumped off the wall using a discharge shocking Charles rather badly. This was going on for weeks and weeks and no one seemed like they were beating each other.

"Damn this battle has been going on for too long when will it end?" Ryan asked tiredly and annoyed.

"Wow this is the longest battle in history!" shouted the announcer "so far it's been going on for 30 days 15 hours 50 minutes and 20 seconds"

"That's it I'm done!" yelled Charles as he began charging a powerful solar beam and the Pikachu a radiating with electricity Charles launched the solar beam and the Pikachu charged forward both attacks meeting in the middle of the middle of the arena shining brightly until making a huge explosion "oh cra-!" was all Ryan could say before the explosion engulfed the entire arena causing everyone to faint except the Pikachu and Charles who were both breathing heavily before both collapsing at the same time.

After everyone woke up the match was called at a tie and everyone went home to rest their aching bodies.

END FLASHBACK

"Man that was one rough battle." said Charles "man that was about 3 years ago" Charles said

"Yeah then 2 years later we graduated from the guild and achieved master rank qualifying us to make our guild which took about a month to get all the papers signed and ready" said Ryan. "And now we're on our first challenge mission since Arceus challenged us" he finished.

"yeah I sure remember that right after the tournament too" said Charles remembering about the huge battle with arceus a bit after the tournament so they could do some last second training "that's how we ended being immortal remember

FLASH BACK

A solar beam a flame wheel and a focus punch hit a white majestic Pokémon at the same time knocking it out.

Charles and co. where panting heavily "hey we we did it!" Charles said excitedly the team was cheering

"Wow I can't believe we actually did it" Ryan said still very tired the majestic white Pokémon known as Arceus stated to stir.

"AHH SO YOU MANGDED TO BEAT ME" said Arceus "AND AS PROMISSED I WILL GRANT YOU IMROTALITY"

END FLASHBACK

"Well any ways we should go we have a challenger waiting for us" said Charles as the team went into the mountain.

SOME WHERE ELSE

"Hey grovyle" said one of the emboars

"Yes Blaze" (what I named my emboar) asked grovyle

"Apparently there is a guild were Pokémon rescue those who are in trouble" Blaze said

"So you think could help us find Charles and Ryan?" asked the feraligator whose name was Croc (like crocodile man I suck at names)

"Not precisely" said the torterra (his name is green again I suck at names) "apparently there are rumors that the three leaders used to be human"

Asked

"Well if I remember correctly" said Blaze "Ryan and Charles had a friend that had also disappeared" he finished

"You mean N?" asked Croc

"Yep exactly" said Blaze

WELL THAT'S CHAPTER ONE FOR ANYONE WHO CAN GUES WHO THE CHALENGER IS FIRST GETS TO BE ONE OF THE MEMBERS AND GETS TO BE A MEMBER OF HIS TEAM HOWEVER HE HAS TO BEEN HUMAN AND THEY ALSO HAVE A LEGENDAY SEALED IN THEM THAT HASN'T BEEN USED ALREADY LOOK AT TEAM UNITY TO SEE WHAT YOU LEGENDARIES HAVEN'T BEEN USED AND WHO EVER GETS THE REFERENCE OF SILVER MOUNTAIN FIRST GETS TO BE THE OTHER MEMBER SAME RULES AS FIRST ONE  
Charles: that's right everyone so pm me the answers and don't forget to review and submit OC's through my inbox also mention which guild you want them to be in Charles' or the mysterious challenger's see you later bye oh also thank you everyone who submitted their OC's there were a lot so 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER: 2

At the home town of the unity guild the recruits were all working. "Hey Star!" shouted Dew Strider they had just gotten back from their missions so they were about eat lunch.

"Oh hey Dew Strider" said Star. "How was the mission?"

"It was great!" said Dew Strider. "What about you"

"Oh it was great" responded Star "Anyways Team Unity has been gone for a long time are you think there're ok?"

"Yeah they should be fine" responded Dew Strider "besides the challenger is supposed to be HUGE rivals with Team Unity so of course they'd be gone for a while" Star nodded in agreement.

After sometime there was a knock on the door when the recruits opened the door it was Team Destruct. "Oh hey it's Team Destruct!" exclaimed Luna "they're here to watch over the guild while Team Unity is gone."

"So they've really made their own guild huh?" said Alistar "Anyways since Charles left us in charge while he was gone you'll have to listen to us until he returns"

When suddenly 8 Pokémon walked in a (they were Charles' and Ryan's Pokémon of course "Hey exclaimed Blaze (Charles' emboar) is this guild that is rumored to be led by three Pokémon that used to be human?"

"Yeah" answered Brody "but they are currently on a Challenge mission"

"Oh were to" asked Green (Torterra)

"Apparently some place called Silver mountain" answered Grant.

"Well that sounds familiar" said Croc (the Feraligater)

"Any ways why'd you ask?" asked Aqua (she was now a Dewott)

"Because" said the Grovyle "they used to be master trainers and we were their Pokémon until they just disappeared at the same time the Entra-Link ridges exploding"

"So you came here to look for them?" asked Star

"Precisely" said the Infernape

"Well I guess you'll have to wait a while" said Luna

"Oh yeah anyways we would like to join the guild" said the Marshtomp.

"Well I'm pretty sure the Charles and Ryan are going to be surprised" said Alistar.

'So it seems this is their guild' the Grovyle thought to himself'

SOMEWHERE ELSE

All around there were a bunch of people dressed in black with a big R on their shirt "Alright Team Rocket" shouted one of them "we have found a world of only Pokémon and maybe if we can steal all of them we will finally have world domination" all the members were cheering and shouting "alright start up the machine that will take us to this world,….. Also we will be transformed into Pokémon ourselves to avoid suspicion

SILVER MOUNTAIN

"Man this mountain sure is cold" said Charles

"Yeah it is" agreed Ryan. Team Unity were moving rather quickly up the mountain fighting the many Ice-types along the way when suddenly they were surrounded by flying and ice Pokémon

"Well looks like it's time to test out new abilities huh?" asked Charles

"Agreed" said N

"They won't know what hit them" said Ryan

"Alright let's go!" shouted Charles "AURA MASK (new ability unlocked aura mask a mask that allows a user to fully use any element based on the mask type for example Charles has 5 masks in total the grass, poison, electric A+ (A+ element = aura element), psychic A+, and the Reshiram mask (only for those who have legendary Pokémon sealed in them for example since Ryan has Kyruem sealed in him he has the Kyruem mask)) LIGHTNING A+"

"AURA MASK: FIRE A+" shouted Ryan

"AURA MASK: STEEL A+" shouted N

Lightning was forming around Charles' face forming a mask over his face with a 電動 at the top as a fire formed on Ryan's forming a mask with a 火災 on top as liquid steel formed around N's face then freezing and becoming a mask with 鋼 on top. (They were on the forehead area of the masks)

As the many ice Pokémon attacked the three easily dodged the ice attacks N summoned a giant wrecking ball and swung it around hitting the enemies while Ryan was summoning flame throwers and burning most of the enemies while Charles was using quick attacks while covered with electricity shocking most of the rest of the enemies. "Well that was easy" said Ryan de-activating his mask

"Yeah but we need to keep moving" said Charles "we have a challenger waiting for us on the top of this mountain"

"Right let's go!" agreed N

IN SOME GRASSY WOODS

A portal opened with several Pokémon stepping out of it there were all kinds of Pokémon like Sneasel, Ekans, Arbok, Seviper, and all other kinds of dark and poison type Pokémon some carrying black devices that had giant R's on the back. "We are awaiting orders !" said one of the Pokémon

"Good! Now go out and collect as many Pokémon as you can and bring them here so we can take them back to our world" shouted Giovanni the leader

"Yes sir!" all the Pokémon shouted

As they left Giovanni who was a Nidoking was laughing "hahahahaha all is going according to plan" he said his eyes flashing red (since Giovanni is here guess who else of team rocket will be there we all know them)

AT THE GUILD

The newest members of the guild were getting to work (in case you don't remember Charles' and Ryan's Pokémon) "so what should we do first?" asked Blaze

"How about this one?" said Infernape. He choose one that stated that they had to take out a criminal organization in the dessert (not team Rocket)

"Hmmm good choice" said Green "at least this the stuff that we're used to"

"Well let's go" said Grovyle

AT THE DESERT

A huge blast of water came and knocked out a Excadrill "man this is pretty easy" said Crock

"Yeah!" said Blaze he was interrupted by a Graveler "good thing I know Brick Break" as he used Brick Break and knocked it out he then used wild charge slamming into a Staravia above

"Good shot Blaze!" shouted Grovyle after using multiple leaf blades and knocking out and Onix. A Charizard was flying around using flame thrower on Green

"Hey Blaze!" shouted Green "Charizard above"

"Right!" said Blaze as he used stone edge knocking the Charizard right out of the sky and slamming into a few more Pokémon knocking them out.

"Well I think this mission was rather successful" said Green "Well let's get back to the guild" they took out their badges and teleported to the guild

WELL THERE'S THE CHAPTER ALSO ONE SPOT FOR THE RIVAL TEAM IS TAKEN THE GUESS THE REFERENCE BY WARPATH361 SINCE HE SPECIFICLY ASKED HIS OC TO BE ON A TEAM LIKE TEAM UNITY SO HE GET'S TO HAVE A LEGENDARY POKEMON SEAKED IN HIS OC SINCE THAT SPOT IS TAKEN I'LL TELL YOU WHAT THE REFERENCE IS SILVER MOUNTAIN=MOUNTAIN SILVER OR FIRST TO GUESS THE RIVAL TEAM LEADER GETS THE OTHER SPOT 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3AUTHOR'S NOTE: SINCE THE OC'S ARE GOING TO BE A BIT MORE POWERFULL I WILL RESTRICT LESS ON THE OC SUBMISSION THE FORM WILL BE AT THE BOTTOM

After the 8 Pokémon got back (Charles' and Ryan' Pokémon from when they were trainers) almost everyone was back except the three leaders of team unity (if you remember from my last story the teams were split into three groups) "Hey where's Charles" asked grovyle

"Oh he's must still be climbing Silver Mountain" responded Grant "I heard that is was hundreds of floors long"

"Yeah about that" said Blaze "WHY WERE THERE STAIRS IN THE MIDDLE OF A DESERT!?"

"Well it was a mystery dungeon and they kind of tend to be a little…. Weird," said, Brody "Also Charles's and that other team leader are HUGE rivals, in-fact they both have guilds on the other sides of the continent and sometimes compete in tournaments."

"Well I guess that's interesting" said Crock "Since we're really used to battling"

"Yeah!" said Blaziken "In fact they usually have special strategies or think of variations to make moves more efficient or stronger and sometimes use them for other than battling"

"Well that explains how they came up with their signature moves so quickly" said Alistar "Anyways you seem to be one of the first to get back." The guild was rather empty except for Star and Dew Strider along with who were talking while a new Pokémon walked in an emolga

"Oh hey Daisy Oda!" greeted Star "did you finish your mission"

"It was good" said Daisy Oda then a messenger bursts through the guild door panting heavily

"Whoa what's wrong?" asked Alistar

"There's. A group. Of Pokémon. That are. Kidnapping. Many. Pokémon"

'That seems familiar' thought Crock "hey anything special about them like are they wearing anything?" he asked

"Yeah there all wearing matching outfits that are black and have a giant R on them" said the messenger

'Damn team rocket found their way here' thought grovyle "man them again"

"Wait you know them?" asked Luna

"Well yeah" said Crock "they were an evil organization from when we were with our trainers from the other world we thought we already stopped them but apparently they're back"

"So what should we do?" asked Luna

"Well if I'm correct they're probably up to no good again" said Typlosion "well we need to stop them"

"Yeah" agreed crock "anyways how much longer do you think Charles, Ryan, and N will be gone"

"Not sure" said Alistar "but usually when they go on a challenge like this it lasts a few days"

BACK AT SILVER MOUNTAIN

"So how many floors are left?" asked Ryan

"There should only be a few more" said N

"Well then how much longer should this take?" asked Ryan

"Let's see" said Charles he took out his leader's badge "check time of arrival to Unity"

"CALCULATING…CALCUATING" went the badge "estimate time for mountain climb, challenge battle, and traveling back to unity town is and estimated 3 days"

"Well there's your answer" said Charles "well let's continue" they continued to walk through the mountain finding quite a few items such as reviver seeds and several orbs

"Well too bad these orbs are going to be useless during our challenge battle" said Ryan suddenly the something from the bag rang

"What's that?" asked N

"It's me virtual messenger for when we're on a mission" said Charles "oh looks like there are new recruits and they seem to be…no way"

"What? What is it?!" asked Ryan

"Ryan you remember that before we came here we were expert trainers"

"Yeah, what about it?" asked Ryan

"Well apparently they got worried and came here looking for us and turned out becoming members at our guild" said Charles

"What no way" said Ryan "man we haven't seen them in like forever"

"Well let's be sure to have a party when we get back" said Charles. They continued on when they found a Charizard "well then I guess it's time to try out one of my super combo attacks "**mental disruption"** (new ability that will be explained in the Oc submission sheet) said Charles as he put on his psychic mask he rushed at the charizard and hit it in several pressure points used telekinesis throwing the charizard in the air sent a psychic shockwave cutting through the charizard and disrupted it's energy flow (causing massive damage disabling the targets ability to use attacks temporarily) the charizard fell to the ground unconscious

"well that was impressive" said Ryan a dragonite then appeared "my turn" said Ryan putting on his ice mask "**glacier storm"** he then rushed at the dragonite hands glowing a teal color when he was right in front of the dragonite he disappeared into icy fog that froze the dragonite in place Ryan then appeared in the air and threw several ice balls each freezing a part of the dragonite's body then after throwing about 10 ice balls Ryan appeared above the dragonite and made a giant glacier than fell on the wild Pokémon freezing it solid

"Nice!" complemented Charles then a sneasel appeared "well N looks like it's your turn"

"right" he said putting on his steel mask "**wrecking storm" **N rushed at the sneasel swinging his hand around that turned into a wrecking ball smacking the sneasel sending it into the air he then formed several small spiked balls then them at the sneasel he then jumped up and summoned a huge wrecking ball and smashed it into the sneasel.

"Well now let's continue through this mountain" said Charles while N landed on the ground as well as the sneasel that was out cold

"Right let's do this as fast as possible" said Ryan "so we can see our old friends as soon as possible"

WHELL THAT'S CHAPTER 3 I KNOW THAT THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT SHORT I KIND OF HAVE SOME WRITTERS BLOCK AT THE MOMENT ALSO SINCE WARPATH HAVEN'T CHOSEN WHICH LEGEND HE WANTS HIS OC TO HAVE I GUES I'LL HAVE TO CHOOSE FOR HIM SINCE I WANT TO MAKE THE FIGHT THE NEXT CHAPTER ALSO HERES TO OC SUBMISSION SHEET

**Name: (no explanation needed try at least to make a real name)**

**Species: (no legendries unless it's a hybrid)**

**Age: **

**Appearance: (anything special)**

**Personality:**

**Moves: (either three regular moves and a signature or just 4 regular moves)**

**Signature move: (just the name and a description)**

**Special abilities: **

**Aura element: (ability all characters have)**

**Super combos: (two per oc)**

**Weapons: (no explanation needed, one for regular characters two if they have the power of the legendries with them (not hybrid but the legendary sealed in them)**

**History:**

**Other:**

**Here are mine**

**Name: Charles**

**Species: bulbasaur**

**Age: 18**

**Appearance: nothing to special**

**Personality: varies**

**Moves: energy ball, vine whip, solar beam, *solar nova**

**Signature move: solar nova (a giant explosion)**

**Special abilities: is a master at countering and copying abilities**

**Aura element: lightning and psychic**

**Super combos: lightning destroyer (used in team unity fanfic) and mental disruption (used this chapter)**

**Weapons: a giant shuriken and the light dragon katana (special weapon)**

**History: read my first fanfic**

**Other: is immortal (yes that is aloud) **

**Also be sure to pm me or your Oc can't used**


	4. Chapter 4 Rival battle part one of three

CHAPTER 4: POKEMON MYSTERY DUNGEONS RIVAL BATTLE PART 1 I'M BAAAACK AND MAN IT WAS A LONG TIME SINCE I MADE A CHAPTER MAINLY DO TO THE FACT I WAS WAITING FOR MORE INFO SINCE EVERYONE IN THIIS BATTLE HAS THE POWER OF A LEGENDARY POKEMON YOU KNOW JUST TO BE FAIR AND ALL ANYWAYS THIS FIGHT IS GOING TO HAVE 3 PARTS ONE FOR EACH FORM NORMAL MASKED LEGENDARY. (ARROW IS FORMED BY DOING TWO – THEN ADDING LIKE SO AND IN CASE YOU WANT TO KNOW) WELL ON TO THE BATTLE

Team Unity finally getting to the top of the mountain meeting three Pokémon a Pikachu, a monferno, and a totodile (finally the team is revealed) "so Team Masters we meet again" said Ryan

"Yes and this time we'll win" said the Pikachu

"Yeah, yeah whatever I know that we can easily beat you, Red" Charles taunted (and Red is the rival team's leader and for once he's not mute)

"Well if you're so confident then let's battle!" said Red they each got into their battle stance

"you remember the strategy right Ryan?" asked Charles

Ryan nodded "I go after Inferno (Warpath361's OC) you go after Red and N will go after Erick (another OC based off of a friend)

"now let's go" said Charles

"BRING IT ON" everyone said

The fight started with Charles using his incredible speed to rush at Red and slammed into him Red flipped in the air and used a thunder bolt which Charles dodged with a side step and then used vine whip to Red into the ground however Red landed on his front paws did a cartwheel and used thunder punch on Charles sending him to the other side of the mountain Charles jumped up instantly and taunted "ha that was nothing bring it on"

Meanwhile Ryan was fighting with Inferno who used thunder punch and Ryan was using fire punch colliding in the middle causing a mini explosion sending them both back a little Ryan instead of landing on his feet used flame wheel and rammed into Inferno who hit the ground cartwheeled and used dig hitting Ryan in the stomach sending him to the back of the mountain however Ryan used flame wheel to land safely

At that time N was fighting Erick who used Surf which N jumped over he then used hi jump kick and hit Erick in the head ending the surf attack but rolled when he hit the ground and using an ice beam freezing N's feet in place than used tackle attack knocking him back skidding on the ground arms crossed to block the attack and got ready to continue fighting

Charles was than using his psychic mask while using Red was using a grass mask when Red was sending leaves at Charles who was floating by them by using telekinesis and threw a boulder at Red who formed a vine in his hand and split the boulder in half than switched to a fire mask while Charles changed to the electricity mask (see anything familiar about the masks they have) Red crossed his arms horizontally in the shape on and X than uncrossed them sending swirling flames at Charles who slammed the ground with his front hands (or paws) into the ground while they were electrified before getting hit by flames and sliding on the mountain top after a few seconds a pillar of electricity came from underground and hit Red sending him in the air then Charles jumped up and did an front flip and kicked Red on the head sending him hurtling to the ground making a small crater despite that Red jumped up ready to fight at the same time Charles landed on the ground softly like a feather

At the same time Ryan and Inferno were fighting trading blow for blow when Ryan ducked one punch and did an upper cut knocking Inferno in jaw however he flipped in the air and used thunder punch hitting Ryan in the chest sending him back then Ryan rushed at Inferno and kicked him in the jaw jumped up grabbed him and used flame wheel while hurtling towards the ground landing on Inferno when he hit the ground then bounced up landing on his feet Inferno refusing to give up

Erick charged N however N easily jumped over him and used high jump kick knocking him into the snow Erick than got up and used bite biting N's arm who was flailing his arms trying to get the totodile off of him then using focus punch on the ground knocking him off N's arm and laying in the crater however Erick than used ice beam hitting N in the face freezing his head before using tackle knocking him to the ground and breaking the ice N however than got up and used flying uppercut than grabbed him and spun while slamming Erick into the ground head-first (try to guess the reference) than flipping and landing on his feet however Erick still didn't give up and stood up ready to continue fighting

Charles was spinning around while swinging around his giant shuriken around his movements having the complexity of a break-dancer and a park-our artist while Red was parrying most of the blows with his long sword with incredible speed only a few strikes hitting him cutting him a bit then he swung his sword up throwing Charles in the air while spinning Charles while still in the air focused his aura into lightning and threw several electrified shuriken which exploded when they hit Red sending him to the other side of the mountain he then summoned a giant blade of grass that hit Charles in the air causing him to crash on the opposite of the mountain

"Well then looks like we need to kick this up a notch" said Charles he placed his front right paw in-front of his face red and royal purple aura forming around his face eventually forming a white mask that looked like a bit of a dragon with the while his eyes were glowing a blue color (like reshiram) "legendary mask RESHIRAM" he shouted

"So the real fight starts now" Red responded placing his hand over his face a teal (don't know how to describe psychic aura) eventually forming a mask that looked a bit like and alien and the eyes were glowing a purple color "legendary mask MEWTWO" he shouted

Ryan was using his breaker sword (you know those huge sword that are like 12 feet thick like cloud strife) Inferno was maily dodging and countering and whenever a swing came close charged a thunder punch and blocked it causing minor damage to him and shocking Ryan. He eventually gets a hit stunning Inferno then ignited his sword on fire and slashed at Inferno who then used his signature move Dragon wheel which did a large amount of damage sending Ryan to the other side of the mountain sliding next to Charles (now remember all these fighting parts are happening at about the same time)

"Damn well I guess it's time to bring this fight to the next level" said Ryan as he placed his hand over his face an icy blue and a royal purple aura forming a gray and icy blue mask with dark purple eyes "legendary mask KYRUEM"

Inferno nodded than placed his hand and a royal purple and gray aura surrounded his face forming a blue and grey mask (it's supposed to be Dialga but apparently he lost the ability to vocalize)

N was using his spear however he couldn't really land a hit do to land a blow since Erick was using a scythe which made it hard to angle an attack correctly Erick than slashed with his scythe causing a scratch on N however this made caused Erick to lower his guard which led to N stabbing him with his spear pushing Erick back a bit who than made two scythe blades (just the blades and threw them at N who focusing on dark aura (his second aura is revealed) a black hole portal forming in-front of Erick hitting him sending him into the air flipping he however landed on the other side of the mountain without falling off and got back up at this time the air scythe blades hit N sending him to the back of the mountain on the other side of Charles

"Well than looks like it's time to put in a bit more effort" N said as he put his hand in-front of his face a yellow and royal purple aura forming around his face making a black mask with his eyes Red "legendary mask ZEKEROM" he shouted

"Bring it on" Erick responded putting his hand in-front of his face a royal purple and a light grey aura surrounded his face forming a green and yellow mask "legendary mask RAYQUAZA" he shouted

WELL THAT'S ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE AND PART ONE OF THREE OF THIS FIGHT ALSO THANK YOU WARPATH361 FOR THE OC ALSO FOR YES RED IS THE RIVAL TEAM LEADER I WAS THINKING THAT EVRERY GOOD TEAM NEEDS A RIVAL SO I DECIDED SINCE RED IS AWESOME AND EVERYBODY LIKES HIM I MADE HIM THE RIVAL 


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 RIVAL BATTLE PART 2 MAN IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE I WROTE A CHAPTER HUH ANYWAYS BY THE WAY I HAVE A POKEMON MYSTERY DUNGEON RP ANYWAYS BACK TO THE STORY

Charles, Red, Ryan, Inferno, N, and Erik (Totodile) were all in their Master Mask Form fighting the main rivals of the other team (Charles & Red=rivals, Ryan & Inferno=rivals, N & Erik= rivals) their aura reaching high levels Charles formed a giant fireball before firing it at Red who threw a psychic sphere at Charles at the same time being equal of strength both spheres blew up on impact. Meanwhile Ryan and Inferno were fighting both charging and firing blue flaming spheres (dragon spheres) at each other exploding as well. N and Erik were fighting as well N was firing huge lightning balls while Erik was sending miniature tornadoes making explosions as well all of which could be seen from the guild.

(At the guild)

Luna (umbreon) was outside with Charles and Ryan's Pokémon hearing the explosions looking towards Silver Mountain "of course" she said chuckling "there they go causing explosions again" said Luna (umbreon)

"Huh what are you talking about?" asked Crock "and what do you mean again?" he asked

"Yeah this happened before?" asked Typhlosion "and why are talking about this as if it happens a lot?" he asked

"Well you see Charles, Ryan, and N's rival is Red, Erick, and Inferno" said Luna (umbreon) "and almost every time they battle they end up causing explosions" she informed "in fact the main reason they battle there is so they can go all out without worrying about blowing up a town or anything" she said

"Blowing up a town?!" asked Blaze "well it has been 5 years so we shouldn't be surprised" said Blaze

"Really that's pretty fast training for most Pokémon" said Luna (umbreon) "than again with someone like Charles I wouldn't be amazed" she said

"yeah wait what does that mean?" asked Grovyle "anyways yeah he did train up Crock to level 100 in a total of 24 hours not including breaks" (I actually did by the way) he said

"Oh did I say that out loud" said Luna blushing a bit (yes she has a crush on Charles)

Green chuckled a bit "aww you have a crush on him don't you" said Green

"n-n-n-n-no wh-wh-what are you talking about?" said Luna stuttering a bit

"aw that's adorable" commented Crock "you do like him"

"Fine!" said Luna (I'm pretty sure you all know who I'm talking about now) "you got me" she said

"Don't worry I'm sure he likes you too" said Grovyle

(Back to silver mountain)

Charles and Red were still fighting Charles was glowing orange aura at this point and Red was glowing gold (color for psychic) both using mostly melee attacks Charles attack followed by a stream of fire and Red had a psychic glow following his attack, they were each striking blow for blow Charles was kicking and doing cartwheels and spinning on his head while Red was using mainly aerial attacks like kicks and flipping, Charles then finally got a good hit kicking him Red in the jaw and jumping up kicking him 20 times before coming down with an axe kick however Red caught hit foot and threw Charles into the ground and kicking him to the side, Charles however flipped and landed on his feet. Ryan and Inferno were going face to face as well Ryan made a punch and Inferno made a punch when the punches collided it sent out a sonic boom before Ryan got a good hit sending Inferno sliding to the edge of the mountain, Ryan than ran towards Inferno about to deliver a flying kick however Inferno bent down picking up part of the mountain and threw it at Ryan hitting him in midair causing the rock to shatter on impact and Ryan to go flying to the edge of the mountain almost falling off but grabbing the edge and flipping over before punching the ground causing shock wave to travel and hit Inferno who got tripped but landed on his hands (I'm calling them hands or feet) instead and doing a front flip landing on his feet still ready to fight. Erick and N were fighting as well Erick was practically flying and kicking and punching while N was kicking and punching lightning following his attacks both of them blocking or dodging before Erick got a hit sending N into the air when he was about to fly up to attack N again a field of lighting surrounded him shocking Erick causing him to fall to the ground however before hitting the ground he flipped on his feet and started hovering again as N landed on the ground again still in fighting condition. Charles was now surrounded by an orange aura that looked almost like a dragon as well as having wings in said aura Red on the other hand had a gold aura that looked like a humanoid they charged each other both flying their aura following them and striking each other as if solid since they were near by Charles opened his mouth and fire coming out of it Red stopped attacking and brought up his arms to block the attack getting slightly burned he then separated his arms thrusting them forward sending a psychic wave hitting Charles sending him backwards flipping backwards but still flying "alright" Charles said

Ryan and Inferno were fighting as well both flying as well Ryan was surrounded by teal aura and Inferno by silver aura both exchanging powerful blows causing sonic booms for each collision Ryan sent out ice from his mouth slowing down Inferno before hitting him with a powerful blow sending him flying however Inferno recovered quickly and came flying Ryan tried freezing him again however Inferno just broke through it punching Ryan in the face sending him flying but he stopped himself quickly "come on" said Ryan

N and Erick were fighting as well both flying of course exchanging blows both spinning like tornadoes and bouncing off each other when N stopped spinning and did a back flip kick sending Erik in the air who form there came down in a fast wind arrow and got a direct hit on N however both recovered quickly and jumped to their team mates "let's do this" said N

"TIME TO GO ALL OUT!" they all shouted at the same time

AND THAT'S A CHAPTER MA SORRY I WAS ON A FEW ROLEPLAY FOROUMS AND LOST TRACK OF TIME ANYWAYS DID YOU KNOW THAT ORIGINALLY LUNA(UMBREON) AND CHARLES WERE SUPPOSED TO BE A COUPLE STARTING THE FIRST STORY IN THIS SAGGA (YES I WILL MAKE MORE STORIES WELL AT LEAST TRY TO) ALSO RYAN WILL GET A 'FANGIRL' IN A FEW CHAPTERS WELL SEE YOU LATER 


End file.
